


Opportunities Abound

by donutsweeper



Category: Second Chance (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: The future beckoned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



Alexa (and she was only ever called Alexa now, the woman she was before died with George) divided her life into distinct segments: before she slipped coming out of the shower, after she was brought back to life, and after she started to live again. Life with George had been wonderful, fulfilling in every way possible. Life as Alexa had been wrought with difficulties due to the secrets she'd kept, but had still been grand despite its difficulties. Her life now? As Alexa 2.0, sharing a home and a tank with Jimmy? The future beckoned at her, opportunities abound.


End file.
